


Both

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season 3 episode 1 "The Price of Power"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Adora was both angry and scared; Swift Wind could feel that.
Relationships: Adora & Swift Wind (She-Ra)
Kudos: 7





	Both

Adora was both angry and scared; Swift Wind could feel that through their special bond—or at least he could through the way she was on his back, sitting stiffly, while her hands held painfully tight to his mane.

He subtly adjusted the angle of the beautiful strong wings he had from She-Ra's magic, speeding himself with Adora through the sky, onwards to Light Hope. Adora was seeking answers there, so he would take her, swift as his chosen name. Even if Swift Wind did think that pausing to do a few loop-de-loops on the way would help her mood.


End file.
